


Thorin the master blacksmith

by Tuatara_Cda



Series: ImaginexHobbit drabbles [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, IFDrabble, ImaginexHobbit tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuatara_Cda/pseuds/Tuatara_Cda
Summary: Thorin comes to visit a friend and his lovely daughter, and brings his friend Dwalin and his nephews with him.Features these imagine submissions to ImaginexHobbit:Imagine Thorin accidentally breaking his bed by getting a running start and belly flopping down on to it.Imagine taking Thorin in during his days as a poor blacksmith and falling in love with him while he stays in your home paying his way by completing odd jobs.Imagine falling in love with Thorin and being too shy to tell him.Imagine sleeping with Thorin.Imagine Thorin doing everything possible to get some time alone with you.Imagine accidentally calling Thorin “daddy” and him being flustered because this thing excites him and he doesn’t know why.I wrote this to cheer myself up a bit





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. Inspired by a couple of submissions to imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com.

He was there in someway or another. He was a life long friend of your parents and somehow a life long friend of your grandparents. Although you weren’t sure how it was possible. He looked younger than your dad. It didn’t occur to you that Dwarves age slower than humans did. But, by the gods he was sinfully beautiful, it should be impossible and illegal for anyone to be that wonderfully grumpy and painfully wonderful. 

He visited your family usually once a year. He would come and visit for a few weeks, some times he would bring you toys, sometimes books, sometimes he’d bring his nephews with him, and you really enjoyed that, free playmates and temporary cousins. Then when your grandparents died and when your mother died, he came and stayed with you for months. The most recent visit was when you were about 16. You had learned that the mountain of Erebor had been taken many decades earlier, before you were born. 

Your father had been having difficulties with his blacksmiths. His best blacksmith was long passed due his retirement. Nether men wanted to face it, especially since the younger ones were practically useless. You had remembered that Thorin had written in a letter that he was a blacksmith, and that he and his closest dwarven friend were training his nephews, or at least trying to. You read in the letter delivered today from Thorin, the answer to a question concerning what he was currently doing; that he was trying to help more dwarves nearby in the find places to live and work. 

You read the beautifully written letter that came wrapped with his usual but always beautiful silk ribbon. You had quite the beautiful collection of rainbow coloured ribbons. You smiled as you read the letter. You had suggested that Thorin come for a visit, and his response was that he would. He could come and visit as you casually told him that there was a elderly blacksmith that would retire if he had a suitable blacksmith to replace him. You went inside to tell your father that Thorin would be visiting, and that Thorin would be taking over for the blacksmith at your father’s blacksmith forge. 

Your father just smiled unsurprised by this, when it came to Thorin, you never asked for your father’s consent or permission. When it came to Thorin and his well being, your father never told you, you told your father. You informed your father that Thorin would be coming, Thorin would stay with you and he would replace the elderly blacksmith, knowing that Thorin would either get rid of the current blacksmiths that weren’t up to his standard or he would train them himself. 

You smiled remembering various memories of Thorin during his visits. Once for example was when Thorin 'accidentally' broke his bed by getting a running start and belly flopping down on to it, causing you to have a fit of giggling. The bed was old and going to break at the slightest touch. The wood would be used as fire wood or for something else. It was an excuse to be silly and to make you laugh, after the sadness of your grandparent’s passing. You loved him for so many things, but didn’t have the nerve to tell him, you were too shy. You loved him out of fondness and for him. You smiled the next day as you received another letter telling that you that he would arrive with his nephews and his friend Dwalin in 2 days time. 

You had a bit of work to do. You readied the bedrooms, Fili and Kili would share a room but have separate beds, and Dwalin could have his own room, until a second bed could be finished. Your father would stay in his own room and you would stay in yours. Thorin could sleep with you in your spacious bed unless he objected because of your age, or rather your progress through puberty. Then you would coyly remind him that you could easily sleep with his young attractive nephews, to which he was not going to be accepting of. He’d sleep in your bed with you. 

You’ve not sure when it happened or when it started, but it was like a slow drip that turned in to a full on rain storm. 

The day they arrived, you were shopping for the groceries that you couldn’t get from your vegetable patch, you heard a faintly familiar voice from just behind you, asking someone else if they were sure he knew how to get to the house where they were staying, your house. “You know that he’s hopeless with directions” You smiled, knowing that it was probably Dwalin talking about Thorin. You turned around only to see Dwalin and the young princes. 

“Yes, master Dwalin! Thorin’s not very good with directions.” That got his attention. 

“Y/N, Is that you lass?” He asked incredulously, looking you up and down. Clearly impressed at your growth, although you were still shorter than him. 

“Yes, sir!” You responded, before looking to the two young handsome dwarves with him. “I was hoping to be ready with the groceries at home before you 4 arrived.” You smiled to the young brothers. “Thorin’s not with you is he?” 

“No lass, he’s coming later.” Dwalin looked at your heavy baskets, before taking them from you. “Let the boys carry those for you.” Fili and Kili took the baskets from their training master. “What else is on your list?” You took it out to show him.

“If I had known, I would have brought more baskets, and the horse and wagon.” You sighed. 

Dwalin waved you off, “Already done, lass! Your father sent us with the horse and wagon. We stopped there first.” You smiled warmly to yourself. Your father naturally worried for you, or rather for those around you if someone had tried anything. You were very much like your mother, strong and quick personality, but you could easily push someone back down if they tried grabbing you. Your father had asked the dwarves to come and find you, so you would have to behave if anything got out of hand. You quickly found everything on your list and your list for tomorrow’s errand in no time, and you were on your way home with 3 of the 4 guests. 

Your dwarven quests had been shown to their rooms and unpacked, and spent a few hours talking with your father in the smoking room that was thankfully tucked away in a back part of the house. You were trying to organize the food, either putting it away or figuring it out for dinner. 

You just finished, and heading from the kitchen to your bedroom, when you stopped. He was nearby, you just knew it. Thorin was lost, and probably twice. You grabbed your coat and slipped on your shoes. You went to find him. You knew it was him instantly, and you rushed to embrace him, planting a huge kiss on his lips. 

“Thorin, I’m so happy you’ve finally arrived. Dwalin and your nephews arrived hours ago.” You smiled at him, holding his neck before kissing and embracing him again. He now realized who you were. He pulled you from him to get a better look at you. You had grown taller since he last saw you, though you were still shorter than he was. 

“Well come on, let’s get you home.” He took the hint to pick up the bags he dropped, and didn’t get far before Dwalin and Thorin’s nephews appeared in front of you. Fili and Kili took the bags from Thorin. Dwalin grabbed the reins of the pony he was leading. You held Thorin’s left hand tightly, not wanting to let go. 

You followed the dwarves home. “So,….Y/N….” You looked at Thorin to show him that you were indeed who he thought you were. He continued, “Where’s this blacksmith forge?” 

“It’s my father’s forge. The forge master is due his retirement, but is hesitant because he doesn’t want to leave any of the junior smiths in charge.” You look ahead, almost home. “That’s part of why you’re here. I think either to get them in line or to clean house and start fresh.” You smile, “I’m hoping the latter, but my father will tell you tomorrow when he takes you over to meet the master forge.” 

He shook his head, he knew that you arranged for him to be here at this time. You usually did as you pleased, and it currently pleased you for him to be here, now. He couldn’t be angry or upset, he contrary was happy to be here, especially with the beautiful maturing body you had now. You were still young compared to him, only 19; but an adult by the standards of your race. 

Even though he felt he should admonished himself for thinking this way about you, the daughter and granddaughter of his friends, you did make him feel incredible. He couldn’t wait to get to know you again, he would be doing everything possible to get some time alone with you.

That first night’s dinner was wonderful. The delicious dinner was companied with good company and amazing and some funny stories. You cleared the table with Fili and Kili’s help, and you were happy to have their help cleaning the pots and plates, while your father talked with Thorin and Dwalin about his retiring Forge master. 

The night grew late, and dinning room and kitchen was spotless. The younger dwarves had gone to the near by swimming hole. Dwalin had gone to join them, you were left with Thorin after your father had gone to bed. You blushed when you noticed him peacefully watching you. 

“Do you know which room you’re in?” You asked him, trying not to give yourself away. He nods. “Good, no surprises then!” 

“No surprises, lamb?” You looked back to him, eyes slightly widened. 

You swallowed, and nodded slightly, “yes, no surprises when I get in with you!?” 

“With me?” oh no! Your father either didn’t connect that you would be sharing your bed with him, or assumed that you’d sleep in another room. 

“Yes, I’m not sure if father realized or told you if he did.” You pointed to your room, “You’re bunking in with me.” You put your hand back down, “it was either you in with me, or you in with Dwalin or me with your nephews.” You looked at him, with a small nervous smile. “Do you mind?”

He paused, before taking your hand, “no, my lamb, I don’t mind! Dwalin snores and takes the whole bed, and Kili wouldn’t know what to do with you and Fili would get the wrong idea!” He’s got his gorgeous grin on, and chuckling beautifully. You breathed out relieved. “Although, I hope I can control myself. I know what to do with a lovely pretty lass!” You squeaked, and blushed deeply uncontrollably. 

“Oh, I need to hide now, good night dad….ddy.!” You couldn’t believe what you just did. You accidentally called Thorin daddy. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to…” You pointed behind you as you scurried off, to get ready for bed, hopefully to hide before he got in. 

‘Daddy’, Thorin thought, knowing that it was by accident, probably out of routine, but hearing you call him daddy thrilled and flustered him, causing himself to get excited. It pleased him a great deal, he hadn’t be pleased and amused like this, by a girl in a very long time. Although he wasn’t sure why you calling him ‘daddy’ excited him.

He didn’t know how he managed to get any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment if you like. Sometimes I even put write people into my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on an imagine posted on ImaginexHobbit tumblr. 
> 
> Imagine being attracted to Thorin, and when you see him in a loose ponytail for the first time, you sigh “holy fuck”, and he hears you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual, if it's familiar, it belongs to Professor Tolkien.

You awoke after a great night sleep, perhaps it was subconsciously knowing that Thorin was sleeping beside you. Strong, brave, noble, gorgeous, sexy, sweet and kind,….. ‘Y/N, get a grip!’ You thought to yourself. 

“Morning all” you called out half asleep to 4 also half asleep dwarvish men.

“morning” grumbles came in response, as you walking sluggishly to the kitchen.

Your father looked up and turned to you and smiled, as you entered the kitchen to see him at his usual spot making breakfast for 6 instead of 2. You would see what take note of what you would make for your decidedly new blacksmith. “morning papa!” You stood by him and he leaned in for a morning shoulder bump. 

“Breakfast for 6 in 5 minutes.” He informed you. With that you picked up a tray, and gathered the cutlery, plates, mugs, and seasonings. You turned with the heavy tray to the kitchen doorway to see Dwalin just there, you thanked him as he took the tray from you so you could follow him to set the table. Dwalin had called Fili and Kili to the table, and left you to set the table once the young princes had pulled it out to allow more room around it. Moments later Dwalin had returned with a now showered Thorin. 

“Morning!” 

“Morning!” Thorin grinned devilishly at you. If you had any idea how much he was attracted to you, how much he wanted you, you would know he could be trouble for you. You handed him a knife and fork in one hand and a plate in another, doe eyed. You swallowed. He enjoyed when you swallowed like this. Dwalin didn’t miss the little interaction between you and Thorin from the kitchen.

Your father had scooted to the far end of the table. The young princes brought the last of the food to the table with Dwalin’s help. Kili and then Fili side stepped to their seats with Kili next to your father and Fili sitting next to him with the other end seat next to him unoccupied. Dwalin took the chair also next to your father across from Kili. Dwalin brought you out of your daze, and made it clear that you would take the seat next to him and across from Fili. Leaving the remaining end of table spot for Thorin, which he took.

The breakfast was beautiful! Whether it was their own cuisine or ‘basic’ human cuisine, gosh these dwarves could cook! You hoped that they would enjoy the lunches you would make them. The breakfast was eaten, the table cleaned up, and Thorin and Dwalin dressed for the day and joined your father on his way to his blacksmith forge. 

You followed them to the door to close behind them, you turn around to see that you were left with the mischievous princes smiling with matching smiles that you knew could cause trouble. You watched them with outright suspicion as you walked to your room. They looked at you and then at each other, a little concerned as to why you walked away looking at them like this. They looked back at you, but not before you saw their concern. “Don’t think for one moment that I’ve forgotten what happened that last time with the thing…..!” You told them pointedly, referring to no specific incident, waving your arm slightly in no particular direction, giving the brothers momentary cause to think in mild panic. You smiled once out of their view. You had no idea of what you just referred to, but it didn’t matter, the princes were often up to some good humoured fun.

You decided on what to wear for the day, before packing up 6 lunches to take to the forge. You left your room dressed for the day in search for your childhood friends. You found them in their room, debating whether to unpack or not. You interrupted their easy going debate, “If I had my way, you’d be staying for a good while.” You smiled, gaining smiles in return. “But I imagine we’ll get an answer to the question soon enough! Now come and help me make 6 lunches, to take to the forge!” 

There was a scratching sound coming from the wooden front door, you pointed to it and asked, “can one of you please get that? It’ll be the dog with a note from my father. Once you have the note, give him some kibble and water in the bowl. Thanks.”

Fili did this, then they followed you to the kitchen. You heard the younger brown haired dwarf behind you ask, “why 6 lunches and why are we taking them to the forge?” 

Fili handed you the note brought by the dog, and you read it before responding. “Oh, change of plans, it seems that we’re going to be eating lunch here.” You looked a little surprised. “Well I assumed that we were going to join the others at the forge.” Answering Kili’s earlier question. You looked out the kitchen door to see Fili sitting nearby patting the dog that brought note to the door, and smiled to yourself. 

You walked over and leaned on the kitchen door frame, “made a new friend?” you fondly asked the blonde. You received a happy smile in return. You chuckled, and shook your head, not surprised. 

You turn around, and back around, trying to think. You decided upon sandwiches, and fruit, and cheeses. You had a soup already started that morning, that you thought might make a good stew, so you added to it. You asked the brothers to go and fetch a firkin, while you got the bread, lettuce, meats, cheeses, and berries, and whatever else you could think of ready. You hear the front door open, and several men enter, both you and the dog look towards the incoming sound.

“Thorin?” You called out. You look back to what you were doing for a moment, to be startled when you suddenly notice a tall dark hair male standing next to you staring at you causing you to jump. 

He chuckles, “good mid day, lamb!” You sighed relieved, it was Thorin. He curiously looked at what you were doing before he startled you. Raising an eyebrow in question, “lunch?”

You nod, almost recovered. He smiled, placed a gentle hand on the small of your back, almost unnoticeably caressing your back with his thumb, then turned to grab some plates to put on the table, before returning for cups. Gosh Thorin smells good. You watched him leave, now noticing him in a loose ponytail for the first time, you sighed “holy fuck” as he was out of the kitchen, not knowing that he heard you. That ‘man’ could be the death of you and he probably knew it. 

You felt a slight movement of air in the kitchen next to you, and you felt the same presence beside you again. “Thorin.” you said as casually as you could. You turn to put the ingredients on your chop board into the stew. You returned to your chopping spot and the chop board to it’s spot. Thorin grabbed your hips the moment the chop board was down, and held you securely in place to look back at him. He watched you softly. “So, how did it go?”

“It’s too early to say!” You furred your eyebrows, the 3 men were gone to the blacksmith forge and were there for at least 4 hours. ‘How could it be too early to say?’ 

“Oh no! Did the forge master give you trouble?”

Thorin let go, and reached for the cups, and you reached for the cutlery, “no he was beyond pleased to see us.”

You followed him to the dining table, and back to the kitchen for more cups and bowls, “so what’s the problem?”

“It seems that his junior blacksmiths indeed need to be fired and replaced. But the thing is, your father had inherited a lot more equipment than he knew about.” You walked back to the table, and back to the kitchen for the food. “It seems that they only knew about a portion of the inventory. No wonder the master forge was having difficulty.” Dwalin popped in to help take the food to the table. You longed to listen to Thorin talk more, but your father called you to join them at the table. You didn’t want Thorin to let you go, you were about to clutch at Thorin’s tunic when he took your hand in his and led you to the dinning table.

You were mid lunch, sandwiches had been eaten and the stew should have been ready. Your father and the dwarves had been discussing the blacksmith forge. You and Thorin returned with the stew, when your father stated that in a few days, he with the forge master would travel around to find lubricating oil for the machinery. It had been a while since it was taken care of. You asked if he planned to journey with just the forge master, neither of whom were very young. You looked to Thorin with clear concern on your face. Surely, they couldn’t go by themselves even if they needed to go. 

You broke from lunch. The young princes helped your father clean up and put everything away. You looked to Thorin to motion for him to follow him. You got up and pulled Dwalin’s sleeve to follow you as well.

“Thorin, please don’t let my father and the forge master go alone!” He smiled understandingly. 

“What would you have me do? I’m still a guest.” 

“You are not just a guest. Could Fili and Kili go with them?” You pleaded. “They could take the horses and buggy. Please?” 

“Who would stay to tend to the forge?” asked Dwalin.

“You and Thorin would? If anyone questions you or gives you trouble, I could handle that! Please?”

Dwalin gave Thorin a pointed look. Dwalin knew how smitten you both were on each other. You gave him your best sweet doe eyes. He looked helplessly from you to his friend, smirking back at him, and back to you. He sighed out as he gave in. He walked towards your father and to ask him to travel with his nephews.

He convinced your father that having his dwarvish nephews with him would help dwarvish craftsmen be inclined to help your father. Your father agreed. Thorin smiled and went to tell Fili and Kili to pack. 

You smiled to yourself, then beamed up to Dwalin, “thanks for your help.” You noticed his amazing tattoos again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment if you like. Sometimes I even put write people into my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father, with the master blacksmith, and the young Fili and Kill leave on their trip. This leaves you with Thorin and Dwalin left to attend to the blacksmith forge.
> 
>  
> 
> Features these imagine submissions:  
> The Tank:  
> Imagine Thorin catching you swearing under your breath and while others may think it’s immature or not lady-like but he finds it amusing.
> 
> ImaginexHobbit  
> Imagine Thorin seeing you wearing his shirt and only his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. Inspired by a couple of submissions to imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com and The Tank on tumblr.
> 
> Please leave a comment. Dwalin & Thorin want comments.

Your father left with the elderly forge master and the young Fili and Kili that evening. The next morning, you awoke up from another glorious sleep. Today, you would take Thorin and Dwalin with you back to the blacksmith forge to see what was needed to start working. You got up, showered before starting on the morning meal, when you would discuss their strategy. 

So you took the opportunity. You walked confidently out of the bathroom and almost bumped into Thorin, noticing a large stiff thing poke your lower stomach protruding from Thorin's hips. He noticed what you were wearing, he banged into the bathroom doorframe, blushing. You walked back into your room to get dressed, before starting on breakfast.

Dwalin nodded at you as he passed by to get the table settings for breakfast. You ‘hmm’d back at him. He left and come back, and that’s when you decided to casually ask him about his tattoo’s. “Master Dwalin?” He stop to look at you while you talked to him. “May I ask about your tattoo’s?” He smiled, kindly. You took what he was holding, and followed him to the dinning table, while he continued cooking the breakfast.

You put what Dwalin handed you on the table, looking over the table, realizing you need to fetch butter and milk. You were surprised at the kitchen doorway when Dwalin handed you milk and butter. You wondering what else you were going to make for breakfast, when Dwalin reminded you about the bread, and to take the salt and pepper with you. You brought out the leftover mashed potatoes from last night’s dinner and gave them to Dwalin to fry up and headed back to the table. 

Breakfast didn’t take much longer to cook and Thorin came out in time to get the coffee ready. You enjoyed having meals with these two men, and you thought perhaps dwarves in general, but you couldn’t say. You didn’t know many dwarves. 

After a few minutes of Thorin and Dwalin joking around with light banter, you waited to a natural lull in their conversation, “So, what are the three of us going to do in terms of the blacksmith forge today?” 

Thorin almost choked on his drink, and swallowed. Dwalin smiled and chuckled to himself. “The three of us, lamb?” Thorin asked curious and a little nervous. 

You smiled, “yes,…” You looked quizzical from Dwalin back to Thorin. “It is my father’s forge, and I’m interested. Plus, you may need someone to be a secretary. Please…..?” You put your head on his shoulder, and continued to watch him. Making Thorin soft and cave into your request, sighing, causing Dwalin to smirk to himself.

“Oh, alright!” He answered. You smiled and laughed quiet to yourself. He shook his head, it was a good start to the ‘relationship’, caving at your first request, he knew he wouldn’t be able to refuse you anything now. He took your hand affectionately. “Get changed after we all get the table cleared, and we’ll go over to the blacksmith forge.” He told you softly and kissed your forehead, before sliding out.

The three of you got the table cleared quickly, and you shuffled as fast as you could to get changed. “Thorin, what do I wear to the forge?” You asked, as he came to check on you. He closed your bedroom door behind himself. “I have no idea what would be suitable!” He smiled softly to you as he approached you and your closet. He found a suitable outfit within a minute. You watched him silently as he watched you in return, both standing mere inches apart, watching each other. You knew that his eyes darted between your own eyes and your mouth. You watched him lick his lips after you had moistened your own. You gently bit your lower lip, and launched at him, throwing your arms around him, kissing him deeply. 

He dropped your clothes that he was holding and threw his own arms around you tight, kissing you back. He was about to lead you to your bed when Dwalin knocked on your door, causing you both to separate. You smile sheepishly at him as you picked up the clothes he dropped to put on the bed as you changed. You could feel him watch you get dressed but you didn’t mind in the slightest. You wouldn’t have told him, but you actually enjoyed the way that Thorin watched you dress.

You dressed, turned around, Thorin stepped forward as if to finish what you had started earlier, putting an arm around you, half stepped back and opened the door behind him. You walked at a pace with your handsome dwarvish companions to your father’s blacksmith forge, holding Thorin’s left hand with your right hand. You were a little startled when Thorin stopped you and let your hand go. Thorin and Dwalin were angry at the sight before them. The young apprentice blacksmiths were still drunk from the previous night and had made a mess, generally trashing the forge.

“Oh, dear!” You said quietly. You looked to Dwalin, hoping that he would be the more level headed one. You whispered to him standing to your left. “What should I do?” You looked at him with a genuine want to help. 

He thought for a moment, and leant back, “Call for them to be arrested!” You nodded and let go of Thorin’s hand to call for the warden and his men.

Dwalin sighed, patted Thorin’s shoulder and silent started helping put the forge back together. You weren't unsurprised to learnt that Thorin fired the men responsible when you returned with the Warden’s men. You swallowed the lump in your throat as you saw Thorin’s annoyed and defeated face. You got to the door and opened it for the men. 

“Is there anything I can help with?” You asked, knowing that you aren’t as strong as them, but perhaps you could help put the furniture back and wash and clean tools and such.

You waited for an answer. Dwalin asked you to wait in the doorway while he and Thorin went in to look at what damage was done, you obliged. You waited a few minutes, during which you heard the two dwarvish men speak harshly to each other, you assumed that the damages were bad. You hadn’t visited your fathers blacksmith forge recently or often so you wouldn’t have known what would have been a normal layout or appearance of a blacksmith forge should be. 

You were brought out of your own thoughts when Thorin said your name, “Y/N, come.” He took your hand in his and lead you in. Your eyes widened at the absolute mess and mayhem in front of you. 

You muttered under your breath, “holy merciful $*@#.” You swore, a bad habit many people considered and not-lady like. Thorin heard you and smiled. He thought it was adorable. “Was it this bad yesterday?”

You assumed that a blacksmith forge was a bit cluttered and dirty but not to this great extent. Thorin could tell by your countenance what you were thinking, and he began answering your questions with, “no darling lamb,” still holding your hand but now held in his hand over his heart (at least where you thought his heart was in his chest), “No, it wasn’t this bad yesterday, and it’s not supposed to be this dirty or in this thrown around.” 

You turned your glaze slightly to the sound of his voice as to show that you were listening, you could felt his pulse through his chest and somehow through his hand and his heart was beating hard and strong, but soft and gentle, much the way you thought he was. It was a lovely feeling. He continued, “you can start by getting us some writing implements and paper, we’ll start writing to our dwarvish friends. In the meantime, a large kettle, some water and cleaning tools. We’ll start by cleaning up what we can.” You left quickly to fetch the pieces of paper and something for them to write with. By the time you returned, maybe 10 minutes later, Dwalin had found an unbroken broom, and Thorin found some decent rags and hooked up the water supply. It had been an easy fix for him. You gave Dwalin the items Thorin asked for, and you gave Thorin the large kettle that you remembered on your way back. 

Thorin filled the kettle with water and put it on a small fire now roaring in a small furnace to boil. Thorin drew your attention to a medium large tub, when the kettle screamed, Thorin poured the hot water in and filled it again to repeat the process. You filled the tub with clean lukewarm water so you could get your hands in a little. 

Thorin motioned to take the rags with some soap. He put a rag in and you followed him. You could sense Dwalin move behind you with the broom. You turned on the cold water tap, Thorin returned with another screaming kettle of water, refilled it again before returning it to the furnace. Thorin returned to your side, he put a hand in the tub with hot water to check it’s temperature. He took the soap from you, and gently grasped your wrist guiding the rag you held in it’s hand to the water. He got the rags good wet and soapy. You followed his lead cleaning the surfaces that needed cleaning. You didn’t notice Thorin’s affectionate glances. 

Dwalin, returned from the post office, startling you a bit. You hadn't noticed he left, let alone finished sweeping. Dwalin informed Thorin that the messages had written and sent off. You worked peacefully for another few hours through lunch. You decided that if the three of you worked for a few more hours, it would be okay to leave an hour or so before normal closing hours for home. You should ask Thorin to explain how a blacksmith forge works.

It was finally time to go home, there was still a bit of heavy work to do, but a lot of work was done as well. Some of the heavy moveable equipment still overturned and needed to be put back. Tools were still dirty and rusty. Dwalin told Thorin that he had written to their friends to ask them to come to your village. He said that they should arrive in the next few days. Another thing that you wondered about, who were these friends and where are they that would allow them to get here so quickly.

Dwalin also said that he sent a message to Fili and Kili to relay to your father. Very sensible. Thorin stopped in his tracks, suddenly wondering where these dwarvish friends would stay. Dwalin noticed and stopped you, looking from you to him, a little curious. “Thorin?” You asked gently. “What’s got you stumped?” 

He looks a little concerned to Dwalin, “where are the dwarves going to stay?” The same question finally occurred to you too. 

You shook your head, remembering. “Do you know there’s a little inn nearby the house?” You smiled linking your arm through his, getting him to walk again. “Though I don’t know what condition the rooms are in.” You gave Dwalin the front door key, he took it and unlocked it, and held it open for you and Thorin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day at the Blacksmith forge.
> 
> Features these imagine submissions to:  
> ImaginexHobbit  
> Imagine watching Thorin trying to cook you dinner.  
> Imagine Thorin getting flustered over making you dinner because he’s never been very good at cooking.  
> Imagine skinny dipping with Thorin.
> 
> ImagineThorin:  
> Imagine Thorin fixing you a meal for the first time. Everything turns out ok, but Thorin isn’t happy that it’s not perfect, and constantly mumbles about bad it tastes and that “you don’t have to eat this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. Inspired by a couple of submissions to imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com.

You spent a few hours talking with your dwarvish friends, about who would come, when they would arrive, where they would stay or rather in which rooms they would stay in. You took notes. That evening, Dwalin had insisted that Thorin cook dinner. Well, dinner for you and him. He would have dinner with you too, but he wanted to talk with you. About Thorin, tattoos and other things. 

Dinner began casually enough with you setting the table with Dwalin, when you heard grumbling and mumbling from Thorin in the kitchen causing sounds of banging pots and other noises. You looked to the seasoned warrior for answers, whom gave you nome except the mysterious smile he wore. “Will he be alright in there?” You asked puzzled.

“No, but he has to learn sometime!” He replied, not specifying what Thorin was to learn or why he had to learn it now. 

You just raised your eyebrows and shook your head with acceptance. It may not have mattered. You didn’t really know Dwalin, or at least you didn’t remember much about him if you had known him when you were younger, but you were grateful he was around, you knew you were going to really like him. 

You finished the current task, before you started the next, you looked at the kitchen doorway and saw Dwalin leaning against it, clearly amused. He nodded for you to join him. Thorin was getting flustered over cooking the dinner, it seems he’s never been very good at cooking. You stared in disbelief that the mighty brave Thorin was getting flustered by cooking dinner for 3 people. Surely Thorin would be capable and confident enough to cook a simple dinner. You wanted to show him mercy or compassion but Dwalin simply refused on grounds that Thorin needed to do this. 

Dwalin led you back to the dinner table and began telling you about his tattoos. You learned that some of his tattoos were a history of his people and their struggles since their forced exile. His other tattoos were more personal. You also learned that you couldn’t just get a Dwarvish tattoo, you had to be accepted and recognized as Dwarf, before being allowed to get one. Even then your first tattoo was selected for you. For example, Thorin had a oaken branch tattooed on one of his arms. 

You continued to hear what you thought could be Dwarvish profanities coming from Thorin’s beautiful mouth in your kitchen. Dinner was ready. Dwalin smugly helped him bring it out, as you shifted to the other side of the table. So Dwalin could get into the seat you recently previously occupied. 

Everything turned out ok, but Thorin wasn’t happy, it wasn’t perfect in his mind. He would constantly mumbles about how bad it tastes and said “you don’t have to eat this.” several times. But by whatever Dwarvish gods existed, gosh Thorin could cook. His food was almost as sinfully delicious as he was. You knew that not many humans, or even Dwalin would agree but you didn’t care. You would have agreed to anything Thorin asked you in that moment. 

After dinner and just as Dwalin started to cleaned up, he shoo’d you and Thorin off. You were in heaven, for you managed Dwalin’s help to get Thorin into the swimming pond with you. Naked. Oh boy!! After an hour or so, Thorin noticed something happening at home. The windows started to glow, and you finally noticed that it had begun to grow dark. You dried off, and went back home, to go to bed, or at least get ready for bed. Dwalin brought you a little letter (like the Regency Jane Austen folded letters) that was delivered while you were swimming. 

Your father had sent home a message via Raven to say that he would be home in the day after next, also that he received Dwalin’s message about the others. You then realized that the letter was addressed not just to you. “Dwalin, you could have opened it.” You chuckled and shook his head. He looked at you, not knowing what you meant. You showed the two men what you meant, the letter was addressed to the ‘members of the household’. 

It was late, or rather, it was early-ish, but you were beat after the day of work. Dwalin secured the doors, Thorin checked the ‘defences’ and you made sure that the dog and raven were feed, walked in the dog’s case, watered and situated for the night, before the ‘goodnights’ were said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father is still away with the young Princes. However the Dwarves of Erebor have started to descend upon you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this to cheer myself up a bit.  
> I apologize for the delayed new chapter, I have some reasons. 
> 
> If you recognize it, it belongs to Prof Tolkien. 
> 
> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.

So you thought about the day behind you, and the day ahead of you. You even thought about the Dwarf also undressing in your bathroom. You were in your sleeping clothes, and safely in bed, when you heard Thorin’s shy voice calling from the bathroom asking if he could come out. You chuckled to yourself. You just went swimming with him, both of you naked and he was concerned about your modesty. 

“Yes, Thorin, you can come out now.” You respond with levity in your voice. You shook your head and grinned at his sudden shyness. You laid down as he climbed into bed next to you. “So tell me, whose coming and when?” 

You listened as he explained who was coming and when. He described everyone and who they were. Dwalin’s brother Balin was coming. Thorin explained while Dwalin was the muscle, his older brother was ‘the brains’, and their distant cousins Oin and his brother Gloin were also coming. The told you that Oin was a medic and his brother was a financier of sorts. Then he told you that their distant, distant cousins Dori, Nori, and Ori were coming. Dori was like the mother hen of their small family, Nori was the lock pick and ‘lifter’ of the group, and Ori was the ‘baby’ and the Scribe. Then the last trio that were coming were Bombur, his brother Bofur and their first cousin Bifur. These three were the only ones not related somehow to any of the others. Bombur was the cook, Bofur was the wood toy maker, and Bifur was the secret wild card. 

You hoped you could remember all those names; who was who and who they were related to. Then he told you that Bombur, Bifur and Bofur would arrive first with Oin, tomorrow probably. Then Balin and Gloin would be coming the following day, then finally Dori, Ori and Nori would arrive. You easily feel asleep listening to his voice.

You woke the next morning well rested. You turned over to see that Thorin wasn’t next to you, so you sluggishly got out of bed and headed to your shower. Washed, dried and dressed, you were drawn to the kitchen by the sounds of two men making breakfast. You couldn’t remember a time when you were so happy and content living with two dwarves. You sighed happily, just as Thorin left the kitchen holding a tray loaded with glasses, cutlery and other items for the table when he stopped, noticing you watching him from a spot at the table. He smiled that beautiful smile of his. He closed the distance between him and you. You silently took the cutlery from him and helped him set the table. 

You wondered where the plates were, when he read your mind. “The plates are being warmed up.” You never thought of doing this, your father certainly didn’t do it. 

Your father, Thorin’s nephews and the elderly blacksmith were to return home tomorrow. You didn’t know if you were be happy or not that your father would be home so soon. Perhaps you wished to get these two dwarves better without your father acting as a chaperone even if he was unaware that he was. You didn’t want him to think that anything inappropriate happened, nothing had, just you wanted to get to know them without censorship or interference.

During breakfast, you opened the letter and read it aloud. It was from Oin. The letter read that they would arrive by dark the next day, or by the following day. The letter also said that Gloin and the Ri brothers would arrive shortly after. 

The next day, your father was supposed to return. You finished eating breakfast quietly, while listening to Dwalin and Thorin talking about the day ahead. You cleaned up quickly and set out with the Royal Raven to put up the Dwarvish runes for ‘Friend’ and ‘Oakenshield’ around the area and leading to your home, so any passing dwarves would know how to get to your place. Runes only those Thorin wanted showing up would be able too see. 

Thorin had given Roac special instructions for where you were to put the runes that he did for you before they left for work. So Roac and your dog went with you. You thankfully had finished your task by late morning, just before the thunder and rainstorm started. The storm would certainly delay your father and probably the dwarves. 

You passed the next hour at home, at Thorin’s insistence, peacefully when you heard a knock on your front door. Your father wouldn’t have knocked and the blacksmith would have gone straight to the smith forge before heading to your house, they all would. You knew that Dwalin and Thorin wouldn’t have knocked unless they couldn’t open the door themselves. You couldn’t remember if you were expecting anyone. 

You got up silently as possible to go to see who it was. You didn’t want to let whoever it was know that you were home and by yourself. Any money you had at home was well hidden, and you had a few places to hide if you needed to, and a few exits. That’s when you saw the Dwarrow with the hat, and the Dwarrow with a axe in his head. You sighed and laughed at yourself. You remembered Thorin’s description of Bofur and his brother Bifur. You opened the door wide, and greeted them happily. Thorin’s description of Bifur was quiet and respectful but kind while his brother Bofur was of a wonderful, funny, warm, kind man, and a good and fast friend to anyone who needed it. You certainly could use friends like this in your life. 

“Hello gentlemen,” you greeted them warmly, “please come in!” You gestured for them to pass through your threshold. You smiled at their slight reluctance and confusion. You almost had to pull them in, “Come on, I won’t bite you or turn you into food. We’ve been expecting you, though not till dinner but it doesn’t hurt to be early.” 

You caught sight of the Raven. “Please tell Thorin that the first ones have arrived.” You nodded for them to follow you as you moved into your home, leaving them to close the door behind them. The four entered slowly. You watched Bifur close the day behind his brother, cousin and Oin. You held out the one of a kind toy that Thorin had commissioned Bofur to make for you as a child.

The dwarvish toy maker smiled at the item, “lass, where did you get this? I made this toy for only one person.”

You smiled back, “I got it from one of my family’s oldest friends. Thorin Oakenshield.” 

They all stopped and stared at you, at the sound of Thorin’s name. “Lass...” Oin began slowly with a tone in his voice that you understood to answer honesty. “How do you know of Thorin Oakenshild? Where is he and why are we here?”

“I’ve always known Thorin, as had my parents. As for why you are here, you had better ask him. As for where his...?” You heard the Raven sound his return, you opened the door for him to fly in. He flew to his perch for rest and refreshments. “Thorin’s at my Blacksmith forge.” You took the paper message from the black feathered bird and thanked him. You read the message and handed Oin it, for him to read for himself. 

You looked to the large well fed orange haired dwarf. “Master Bombur, Thorin and Dwalin will be having lunch here with us. Would you mind helping me with lunch today? And I think maybe we have some tea now. I’m sure you could do with some warming up. Unfortunately I don’t know how to start a fire....” Suddenly on cue, Bifur had a fire in the fireplace going. You smiled, you would definitely like these dwarves. 

You left to the linen closet, “take your coats and boots off. Get comfortable.” You returned with towels for the Dwarrows. You went to the fire place and put the clothes rack. You asked them to hang up their wet clothes. “Please warm yourselves.” You saw Bombur in the kitchen doorway, clearly wanting your attention. 

You went to help him find what he was looking for, the tea, and milk. That’s when you heard another knock at your front door, you walked away to get a better listen, Bofur and Bifur came from opposing sides of the house to your side, they also heard the knocking. You all heard the knocking start again. You went to the door, while Bofur asked, “Are you expecting anyone else?” 

“Yes, more dwarves but only Thorin and Dwalin today!” You opened the door, it wasn’t Thorin or Dwalin but 4 more dwarves. “I take it that these are Dori, Nori, Ori and Gloin?” You asked Bofur humouredly. He nodded and told them to get inside and stop standing in the rain. You smiled and closed the door behind the last dwarf. You went to get 6 more towels. Surely Thorin and Dwalin would be home soon. 

When you returned with the towels, it was close to 2pm and Thorin and Dwalin had announced their returned for lunch with Dwalin’s booming voice and Thorin’s blue eyes sparkling at you as he took a few towels from you to pass around. 

He stood less than 3 feet from you, you whispered worriedly , “I didn’t know that everyone would show up at the same time. The rooms next door aren’t ready.” 

He smiled warmly, Dwalin taking the last towel from you and Thorin using the last towel in his hand. “Not to worry, lass. Never underestimate Dwarves. We’re a hearty bunch.” You followed him to the group for lunch, your hand in his. 

You looked around at the house full of dwarves, wondering if you could get anymore in your place. You would find out that you could. These dwarves were indeed a lively and hearty bunch. You quickly became very fond of them, they became just as fond of you as well. You couldn’t remember laughing that much, during lunch or any meal for that matter, ever. You couldn’t remember being so happy surrounded by dwarvish men, you certainly weren’t going to be this happy surrounded by the men of your own kind. 

You laughed at Bofur, Bifur and Nori’s stories, sitting between Thorin and Dwalin. You laughed and held onto Thorin’s bicep, you giggled into his shoulder. This only made Thorin love and adore you more. 

You felt a little sad at the thought of Thorin going back to work after lunch. So naturally, you were pleased when he agreed to stay home for the afternoon. No-one would have need of a blacksmith in this weather.

It was a busy day, washing the towels, cleaning up and you weren’t sure how you were going to get the run down lodgings next door in any sort of reasonable conditions for the guys to live in. You didn’t need to worry. You just came out of your daze when you felt Thorin’s wonderful hand come to rest on the small of your back. You watched the impressive sight before, a sight other people would watch in horror, as the dwarves were throwing your dishes around to the kitchen where Bifur and Bombur caught them and washed every item without a single break or chip. The others were buzzing around with the laundry washing and drying or the cleaning up. 

You stared at everything with your hand to point. You looked up at Thorin, “I want to be dwarf! How can I....Can we get married?” This question startled Thorin a bit. Surely you didn’t know about how dwarves got engaged to be married. You looked around at the now calm sight in front of you. “I want to be a dwarf!” You said again longingly. 

Thorin took your hand in his and gently pulled you to him. He lead you and his dwarves to the lodges next door. “Here’s what we need to do now.” The dwarves dispersed and began to work. 

You were about to say that you needed more food to feed everyone, “no worries, I’ve got plenty of food.” He whispered to you, before leading you back to the quiet and practically empty house, he wanted to ask you something. “Lamb, do you understand what you asked me a few minutes ago?” He asked you gently. 

You looked up at his handsome face, “about being a dwarf or the other thing....?” 

He nodded, “Yes, the marriage proposal?” You continued to look at him, “Dwarrowdams,” you knitted your eyebrows, you didn’t know that term, “a Dwarf lady,” he explained, “They propose marriage to the dwarvish men, the Dwarrows!” You took a moment to understand. In his culture and race, you proposed to Thorin. Your eyes widened, ‘oh!’. He smiled gently. He continued, “My question is, did you mean it?” 

You smiled, “Don’t you know?” He shook his head, he didn’t know. You suddenly panicked, “oh heavens, you’re already married!?” He laughed and responded that he wasn’t. 

You smiled shyly, looking down and then back at him. “I think I’ve wanted to marry you since I was a child. One day...” You admitted, as you walked back to the next-door lodgings. “Did you really not know?” You wanted to see Dwarves building or in this case, repairing a building, leaving Thorin where he stood, completely stunned, neither of you not knowing that Dwalin had overheard this little conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Please leave a comment if you'd like, I'd like to know what you think. Thank You.


End file.
